Sheep
The Sheep is a Magic Type Character, that primarily uses Cane weapon types. Job Tree Introduction Soft and soft-spoken, this gentle soul is not to be underestimated. As a librarian she has gained a deep knowledge of the world around her as well as the mechanisms that control it. Reason for coming to Caballa Island As a librarian, she has deep knowledge on just about everything in the world. One day, she finds a book that isn't part of library collection. She realizes that the book is about ancient wizardry and learns the tricks of witchcraft. Shortly after, she learns of the news regarding Trickster and Caballa Island and sees it as an opportunity to raise money to build her own library, her life-long dream. Skills Appearance A female character with a quiet personality and a sheep-like deep wave hair and fillets with bells. Hair Color Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points ' ' Professional Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Advancing to Bard Level Required: *Base level 60 TM level 50 Item Required: *1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *Pure Sheep Badge (dropped by Kaboom in Caballa Relics Dungeon 4) Rewards: *Sign of Sound (Level 60) *1,000,000 Base and 12,000,000 TM exp. Bard (2nd job Sheep) After the advancement, the Bard is introduced to a variety of elemental spells. A Bard may only combine two of the 5 elements to develop. Possible combinations are displayed on the chart below. Skills Appearance Hair Color Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points ' ' Premium Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Advancing to Soulmaster/Witch Level Required: *Base Level 130 TM Level 120 Items Required: *1 x Ticket of the Valiant (dropped by Clurican in 2nd Closed Lot of Jade Steel) *3 x 1 Mil Galder Check (bought from Andrew at Megalopolis Bank) *1 x Harkon (drilled from various maps or from Blacksmith Marx - Find Ingredients for Precious Jewel) *1 x Sacred Water (drilled in Swamp Fields) *3 x Brass (dropped by Brass Knight in Vamp Dungeon 3) *3 x Magnetite (dropped by Iron Knight in Vamp Dungeon 2 and 3) *3 x Magic Powder (dropped by Bone Magician in Vamp Dungeon 4 and 5) *3 x Glass Piece (dropped by Snowkid in Snow Field 1) *'Soulmaster only:' 1 x Pure Sapphire (dropped by Bone Fighter in Vamp Dungeon 4) *'Witch only:' 1 x Amber (dropped by Goma in Path to Techichi Volcano) *'Note:' All other items required are obtained from other quests in the advancement. *'Note:' For Witch advancement, the Amber MUST BE OBTAINED FROM GOMA and not drilled from Poppuri Dungeon. Rewards: *3 x Flower of Revival *1 x Light Compass *1 x Sapphire Guardian (Soulmaster) or Amber Guardian (Witch) *26,992,280 Base and 700,997,250 TM Exp. (Overall) Soulmaster (Pure 3rd Job Sheep) Introduction At third job advancement, a Sheep can become a Soul Master, master of five elements. However, you may only control 2 elements, like Bards. Soul Masters may not have a new complete set of skills, but they have improved forms of their second job skills, allowing the player to use skill combos. Also like Bards, Soul Masters have good AoE skills, such as Earthquake and Raging Storm. The five elements are shown in the graph below: The Soul Masters may use the same elements she picked as a Bard, and use the new skills for each element to create an unique way to kill monsters. As we can get more Third Job info, more information will be put here. Skills Appearance Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Witch (Hybrid 3rd Job Sheep) Still elemental masters but not to the degree of Soulmaster. Witches are sheeps that went to the Dragon path. In doing so gained powerful single target Dark Magic or supportive Light Magic. Skills Witch skills are similar to Magician skills, however their TM level requirements are different. To figure out the difference add 50 TM levels to all base of the original TM level. Appearance Basic Color Price: 1000 Cash Points Category:Sheep Category:Magic Category:1st job Category:Librarian Category:2nd Job Category:Bard Category:3rd Job Category:Soulmaster Category:Witch